Dunkelheit oder Licht?
by RominaSnape
Summary: Elvira Blackheart zieht nach Hogsmeade. Dort erlebt sie so einiges. Doch sie kann sich nicht entscheiden, ob sie lieber der
1. Ankunft in Hogsmeade

**Dunkelheit oder Licht?**

  
  
1. Kapitel: Ankunft in Hogsmeade   
  
Elvira Blackheart, auch Vivi genannt, war vor wenigen Wochen zwanzig geworden und ihr Umzug stand bevor. Sie wollte mit einer Freundin mehr auf das Land hinaus ziehen, nach Hogsmeade, einem kleinen Ort in der Nähe der berühmten Zaubererschule Hogwarts.   
Einige Sachen waren noch nicht gepackt und wollten schnellstens, wie alle anderen Dinge, in die neue Wohnung getragen werden. „Mensch Vivi träum nicht die ganze Zeit herum und hilf mir packen! Ich will noch vor dem Reinkarnationsfest in Hogsmead sein!", schrie ihre Mitbewohnerin Sybill Hanson quer durch die Wohnung. Vivi schreckte aus ihrer Erstarrung hoch. Sie hatte die ganze Zeit über aus dem Fenster, über die Dächer Londons hinweggestarrt. „Jaja, Syb. Ich beeile mich ja schon!" Sie stand grummelnd auf und packte langsam ihre Klamotten in eine der rumstehenden Kartons ein.   
Nach einigen Stunden hatten sie dann den Rest ihrer Sachen in das Muggel Auto gepackt und fuhren los. Außerhalb von London, auf einer Landstraße, stellte Sybill dann in auf den Flugmodus um. Damit man sie nicht sah, wurde zusätzlich in den Unsichtbarkeitsmodus geschaltet. Dann konnte es losgehen und sie flogen mit dem Auto in Richtung Hogsmeade.   
Nach zwei Stunden und etlichen Umwegen, da sich Sybill verflogen hatte, trafen sie in ihrer neuen Heimatstadt ein. Sybill steuerte auf ein großes alt aussehendes Haus zu. „Sag mir jetzt nicht, dass das dort unser neues Zuhause is, Syb!?", fragte Vivi ungläubig. Sybill setzte ein schiefes Lächeln auf. „Naja, doch ist es." Vivi rollte mit den Augen und schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Ach deswegen war es auch so billig." Sybill seufzte und landete rumpelnd neben dem alten Gebäude. Sie zog den Schlüssel und stieg aus. „So schlimm ist es von innen gar nicht und wir haben eine schöne Aussicht!", meinte Sybill zu Vivi, die mittlerweile auch ausgestiegen war. Diese sah hinauf zum Hogwarts Schloss. „Stimmt, die Aussieht ist traumhaft!" Sie lächelte leicht und ging um das Auto herum zum Kofferraum. Sie öffnete ihn und ließ ihre Sachen hinaus schweben. Sybill tat es ihr gleich, schloss den Kofferraum wieder und beide gingen zum Eingang des Hauses.   
Als sie die Treppenstufen empor stiegen begannen diese unter ihren Füßen laut zu knacken. „Wenn ich hier einbreche bist du schuld!", meckerte Vivi. Sybill seufzte nur und öffnete die Eingangstür. Als Vivi die Eingangshalle betrat staunte sie nicht schlecht. „Okay, stimmt. Es sieht besser aus als von draußen!" „Sagte ich ja. Du kannst im zweiten Stock wohnen, ich im ersten." Sybill wollte gerade die Stufen hinauf gehen als Vivi meinte: „Zweiter Stock? Hast du dich nicht etwas verzählt Syb?" Sie sah ihre Freundin verwirrt an. Sybill begann zu kichern. „Nein Liebes, habe ich nicht. Das ist ein magisches Haus. Von außen sieht es wie ein normales kleines Häuschen aus, aber von innen." Sybill zwinkerte Vivi zu und verschwand die Treppe hinauf. „Danke. Mich hier einfach stehen zu lassen." Vivi seufzte und machte sich auf den Weg in den zweiten Stock.   
„Magisches Haus, aber dann keinen Aufzug haben!", brummte sie, als sie die letzten Stufen zum zweiten Stock empor schritt. Dann steuerte sie auf die Tür zu, die sich am Ende des Ganges befand. Sie öffnete die Tür und machte große Augen. Das Zimmer war riesig und bereits mit den Sachen eingerichtet, die sie schon immer für ihr Zimmer wollte. Ein Bett, auf dem schwarze Seidenbettwäsche lag, ein Schreibtisch auf dem alles Platz hatte und und und…   
Sie ging durch den Raum und ließ sich auf das Bett plumpsen. Die Sachen, die ihr nach schwebten, glitten zu Boden und blieben dort stehen. Vivi sah sich weiter im Zimmer um. Die Decke war wie der Himmel. „Sowas wollte ich schon immer. Wie in Hogwarts!" Sie grinste und ließ ihre Blicke weiter durch den Raum schweifen. Da entdeckte sie die Tür, die zu einem Balkon führte. Sie stand auf, öffnete die Tür und trat hinaus. „Herrlich! Ich habe wirklich den besten Balkon von allen!", meinte sie erfreut, als sie Hogwarts und die Bergen drum herum entdeckte. „Naja und da dies ein magisches Haus ist, kann ich mich ja auch mal ungestört sonnen." Sie kicherte und ging zurück in ihr Zimmer.   
Plötzlich klingelt etwas. Vivi sah sich verwundert im Zimmer um und entdeckte ein alt aussehendes Telefon. Sie nahm den Hörer ab. „Ja?" „Hey Vivi", ertönte Sybills Stimme am anderen Ende, gefällt dir dein Zimmer?" „Ja klar, es ist super!" „Gut. Kommst du zum Essen runter oder willst du dich erst frisch machen?" „Erst frisch machen, ist besser." „Okay, dann bis später", meinte Sybill und legte auf. Vivi tat es ihr gleich und suchte die Tür zum Bad, welche sie links neben dem Kamin fand.   
Sie betrat den Raum und wieder war es für sie eine große Überraschung. Eine schöne großzügig gestaltete Duschkabine, ein Whirlpool und was ansonsten zu einem normalen Bad gehört, war vorhanden. Vivi ging auf die Duschkabine zu und öffnete diese. „Nicht schlecht, hätten sogar mehr Leute platz." Sie grinste und entledigte sich langsam ihrer Klamotten, die sie unachtsam auf den Boden warf. Dann betrat sie die Kabine und schloss die Tür hinter sich.   
Sie stellte das Wasser an, welches warm war und sich langsam seine Bahnen über ihren wohlgeformten Körper bahnte. Vivi zauberte sich eine silberne Flasche herbei und öffnete diese. Sie hielt diese etwas schräg und langsam floss eine gelbliche Substanz heraus. Sie lies die Flasche wieder verschwinden und seifte sich mit dem gelben Nektar ein. Langsam glitten ihre schlanken Finger über ihren Bauch hinauf zur Brust. Sie verwöhnte ihre Brüste mit sanften Streicheleinheiten und Massagen. Ihre andere Hand lies sie tiefer wandern und streichelte an ihren Schenkeln entlang. Ausgiebig streichelte sie sich an den Schenkeln und näherte sich ihrer empfindlichen Zone. Sie strich über ihre Schamlippen und ließ dann langsam einen Finger in sich gleiten. Langsam begann sie zu keuchen und stimulierte ihre Perle der Lust etwas.   
Vivi bemerkte in ihrem Lustrausch nicht, wie sich eine hochgewachsene Gestalt durch das nebelgetränkte Bad hin zu Duschkabine bewegte. Die Gestalt streifte beim Gehen ihre Klamotten vom Leib und ließ diese achtlos auf den Boden fallen.   
Als die Gestalt die Duschkabine erreicht hatte öffnete sie leise die Tür und stieg in die Dusche hinein. Ebenso leise schloss sie die Tür hinter sich wieder. Vivi war so sehr gefangen in ihren Liebkosungen, dass sie zuerst gar nicht wahrnahm, wie sich große Hände an ihre Hüfte legten und sich die Gestalt etwas an sie presste.   
Als Vivi ihre Augen öffnete und leise Aufschrie meinte die Gestalt leise lachend: „Aber, aber meine Göttin. Seit wann erschrickst du wenn ich dich anfasse?" Vivi erkannte die Stimme dessen hinter ihr und seufzte. „Lucius, was machst du denn hier? Und wie hast du mich überhaupt gefunden? Ich hatte dir meine neue Adresse nicht gegeben!" Die Hände des Angesprochenen wanderten langsam hinauf zu ihren Brüsten. „Ich finde jeden, wenn ich es will. Zudem begehre ich dich, da finde ich dich eben leichter als andere." „Oh Lucius…du weißt wie sehr ich deine Nähe genieße, aber…" „Sht, Kleines. Rede jetzt nicht, genieße einfach!", meinte der Mann mit den langsam blond silbernen Haaren hinter ihr und begannt ihre Brüste sanft zu kneten. Vivi konnte ein lustvolles Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken und ließ ihre Hände nach hinten an Lucius Hintern wandern. Sie packte seine Pobacken feste an und begann diese zu kneten. Lustvoll neigte er sich ein Stück vor und biß ihr in das Ohrläppchen. Vivi zuckte kurz zusammen, doch sie kannte diese Art und Weise, wie Lucius ihr seine wachsende Lust zeigte. Sehr oft hatte sie dies schon sehr oft erlebt.   
Er dränge sie langsam in Richtung Wand, an der sie sich abstütze. Eine Hand ließ er hinab zwischen ihre Schenkel wandern, um kurz darauf mit einem Finger in ihre Muschi einzudringen. Vivi stöhnte laut auf und presste ihr Becken an seinen nackten Körper. Er begann ihren empfindlichen Lustpunkt rhythmisch zu massieren. Nach kurzer Zeit nahm er einen zweiten Finger hinzu und nahm ihren Kitzler zwischen beide Finger um ihn weiter zu massieren. Vivi wandte sich vor und zurück, sie keuchte und wurde rasch immer feuchter.   
Als Lucius meinte, sie sei so weit, zog er seine Finger zurück. Sie strafte ihn mit einem Grummeln. Doch dies lies er unbeachtet und hauchte mit rauer Stimme in ihr Ohr: „Was ist denn? Du willst doch mehr als nur dieses mickrige Gefummel!" Vivi stöhnte leise auf.   
Lucius grinst und schob sich enger an sie. Dann drang er von hinten in ihre feucht gewordene Grotte ein und entlockte ihr einen kleinen Schrei. Doch als sie sich an seine harte Männlichkeit in ihr gewohnt hatte begann sie ihr Becken zu bewegen und verfiel langsam in Keuchen und Stöhnen. Lucius packte ihre Brust feste an und massierte diese. Er nahm ihre steif gewordenen Knospen zwischen seine Finger und drückte diese. „Lucius…aahhh…" Vivi biß sich vor Lust auf die Lippe und bewegte sich schneller. Lucius erhöhte das Tempo seiner härter werdenden Stöße und ließ zusätzlich seine andere Hand wieder zu ihrem Schritt wandern. Dort stimulierte er zusätzlich zu seinen Bewegungen in ihr, ihren Kitzler. Vivi wurde leicht schwarz vor Augen, doch es war ihr egal. Sie konnte nicht genug bekommen von diesem Mann. So presste sie sich noch enger an ihn und ein weiteres lautes Stöhnen entrann ihrer Kehle.   
Lucius keuchte heftig. Noch einmal stieß er feste zu und ergoss sich dann in ihr. Sein Erguss glitt langsam an ihren Beinen hinab. Kurz drauf kam auch sie und stöhnte laut seinen Namen. Er ließ sich an sie sinken und hauchte keuchend: „Ich bin wirklich verrückt nach dir. Du bist wirklich einmalig Liebes." Vivi keuchte stützte sich nur mühsam an der Wand ab. „Ich…ich bin verrückt nach dir. Nach allem an dir Lucius!" Dieser lächelte und küsste ihren Nacken. Langsam zog er sich aus ihr zurück und drehte sie herum. „Macht es dir was aus, wenn ich heute Nacht bei dir bleibe?" Vivi strahlte. „Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber was wird Draco denken, wo du bist?" Lucius strich über ihre Brustwarze, die sich sofort wieder aufstellte. „Der, meine liebste Göttin, ist bereits in Hogwarts. Die Ferien sind schon zu Ende." Vivi sah ihm tief in die Augen. „Verstehe, dann spricht wirklich nichts dagegen, dass du bleibst." Über Lucius' Lippen huschte ein Grinsen. „Nein, aber wolltest du nich noch was essen, bevor du zu Bett gehst?" Vivi machte große Augen. „Mist. Habe ich total vergessen. Sicher ist Sybill schon im Bett." Na, dann musst du dir eben selbst was machen oder habt ihr schon Hauselfen hier?" „Nein, wir sind ja nicht so reich wie du." Vivi streckte ihm die Zunge raus. Lucius drückte sie drauf hin an die Wand hinter ihr und entführte sie in einen heißen Zungenkuss.   
Nach einigen Minuten löste das Paar keuchend den Kuss. „Mach das nie wieder du kleines Biest!" Lucius nahm Vivi hoch und trug sie aus dem Bad ins Schlafzimmer. Er legte sie auf das große Bett und sich daneben. „Du willst denke ich schon schlafen oder?" Vivi rieb sich die Augen. „Eigentlich schon, ja. Wieso meinst du?" Lucius grinste vielsagend. „Nein! Ich glaub du willst mich umbringen. Denkst du eigentlich pausenlos nur an Sex?" Lucius setzte seine Grüblermine auf und meinte: „Meistens schon, ja. Solang er so befriedigend und geil ist, wie mit dir." „Du bist wirklich ein Arsch!", meinte Vivi beleidigt, legte sich mit dem Rücken zu ihm hin und zog die Decke über sich. Er legte sich eng an sie und hauchte ihr zu: „He, du bist die Einzige mit der ich soviel Sex habe. Du bist die beste." ‚Solange sie die Einzige ist….', dachte er und grinste innerlich. „Na dann…", antwortete Vivi brummend und schloss die Augen. Lucius seufzte, schlang seine Arme um sie und schlief nach kurzer Zeit ein.   
  
  
A/N: Das war's vorerst! Hoffe ihr hinterlasst mir ein Review, damit ich weiß ob ihr weiterlesen wollt oder nicht! C Ya 


	2. In Hogwarts

**Dunkelheit oder Licht?**

  
  
2. Kapitel: In Hogwart...   
  
...zur selben Zeit schritt ein hochgewachsener Mann, mit dunklem Haar und einem ebenso dunklen Umhang, die Gänge in Richtung seiner Gemächer entlang.  
Als er bei seinen Gemächern angekommen war öffnete er die Tür und trat ein. Die Tür schloss sich wie von selbst hinter ihm, als er weiter in den Raum hinein ging. Seufzend setzte er sich auf das schwarze Sofa am Kamin und entfachte das Feuer darin. 'Liebster', dachte er, 'ich wünschte du wärst heute hier...'  
Der ehemalige Zaubertränkemeister, welcher sein Amt an seinen Sohn abgegeben hatte, zog seinen Umhang aus und warf diesen auf den Sessel neben dem Sofa. Er machte es sich auf dem Sofa gemütlich und schlief nach kurzer Zeit ein.  
Natürlich träumte er von ihm. Wie er ihn, wie so oft, liebte und seine Hände ihn an jeder nur erdenklichen Stelle berührten.  
Doch da hörte er plötzlich eine Stimme.  
'Dad? Wach auf, Dad!'  
Der schwarzhaarige Mann schreckte augenblicklich hoch und sah sich verwirrt um. Sein Sohn stand neben der Couch und grinste ihn an. "Hattest du einen schönen Traum?", fragte er mit einem sarkastischen Unterton. "Ja, danke der Nachfrage. Was willst du Junior?" Der auf dem Sofa liegende blickte zu seinem Sohn hinauf.  
"Vater, ich sage es dir gerne noch mal. Mein Name ist Severin und nicht Junior!" "Schon gut."  
Severin ist des Zaubertrankes unehelicher Sohn. Man könnte sie fast für Geschwister halten, wäre Severus Snape nicht um einiges älter. Severins Mutter, war damals als sie Severus kennen lernte, eine Austauschschülerin in Hogwarts. Als Severin geboren war, hatte sie ihn seinem Vater vor die Tür gelegt und verschwand spurlos. Seither kümmerte sich Severus um den kleinen Racker, der zu einem wohlerzogenen jungen Mann heran wuchs. Er lehrte ihm zudem das Nötigste Wissen, so dass Severin bald als Professor seinen Abschluss machte und seit einiger Zeit nun in Hogwarts unterrichtete.  
"Also, was willst du?" Severin grinste wieder. "Ich wollte dir nur den neusten Wein aus Ungarn vorbei bringen. Die kleine Rothaarige aus dem Pub in Hogsmeade hatte ihn von ihrer Reise mitgebracht." "Ach ja? Wie schön", Severus nahm die Flasche entgegen und stellte sie auf den kleinen Tisch neben dem Sofa, „ sonst noch was? Ansonsten kannst du wieder gehen!" "Gut, gut. Will dich ja nich stören. Bis bald!" Severin verließ die Gemächer seines Vaters.  
Dieser sah hinab zu seinem Schritt. Es zeichnete sich deutlich ein sehr feuchter Fleck dort ab. "Peinlicher geht es wohl nicht mehr...doch, hätte mich der Junge nackt gesehen."  
Severus stand auf und ging durch die Tür neben dem Kamin in sein Schlafzimmer. Er verschloss die Tür mit einigen Flüchen und legte, um zu vermeiden, dass man ihn ungewollt hörte, einen Schallzauber darüber. Langsam schritt er auf das mit dunklem Holz verzierte Himmelbett zu. Er schob die Vorhänge zu Seite. Seine Lippen kräuselten sich und langsam begann er sich von seinen schweren Klamotten zu lösen. 'Wenn schon, denn schon', dachte er mit einem leichten Grinsen auf den Lippen.  
Langsam ließ er sich auf das Bett sinken und zog die Vorhänge zu. Dann zog er die Bettdecke über sich und legte sich hin. "Zwar ist es nicht das Selbe, wie wenn er hier wäre, aber na ja..." Severus schloss seine Augen und versank in einem sehr erotischen Traum.  
Ein hochgewachsener Mann mit länglichem Haar schritt langsam auf ihn zu. Dieser betrachtete ihn mit seinen baufunkelnden Augen und ließ kein Stück seines Körpers unbeachtet.  
Dann näherte er sich dem Schwarzhaarigen und schob dessen Beine mit Seinem auseinander. Seine bläulichen Augen hielten dem Blick der Dunklen, fast Schwarzen, stand. Er rieb sein Bein an dem des Schwarzhaarigen entlang, was diesem ein leises Stöhnen entlockte. In ihren Augen konnte man ein Glühen der Lust erkennen.  
Der Silberhaarige schob seinen Liebhaber langsam auf das Bett zu.  
Dort angekommen stieß er ihn auf das Bett und kroch wie ein Raubtier auf Beutezug über ihn. Die Lippen des Schwarzhaarigen kräuselten sich und seine Augen blitzten erwartungsvoll auf. Der andere schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Wir sind heute aber wieder ungeduldig, mein liebster Sev", meinte er mit einem Grinsen. "Ach, Lu. Du weißt doch wie sehr ich dich liebe und dazu gehört eben auch..." "Verfall nich in Erklärungen mein schwarzer Panther, ich weiß was du meinst."  
Lucius lächelte und beugte sich hinab, um Severus in ein sinnliches Zungenspiel zu verwickeln.  
Nach einigen Minuten lösten sich beide keuchend voneinander.  
"Deine Kleidung ist hier fehl am Platz", meinte Lucius und ließ sämtliche Kleidungsstücke, die Severus an hatte, grinsend verschwinden. Severus zog eine Braue hoch und konterte: "Und du meinst, dass deine nun noch von Nöten seien?" Woraufhin auch Lucius Kleidungsstücke den Weg ins Nirwana fanden.  
"Du bist wirklich sehr böse Severus." Lucius sah seinen Bettgefährten mit ernstem Blick an. Doch diesen beeindruckte das wenig und er zog seinen Liebhaber en an sich. Dieser keuchte kaut auf, als sich ihre Schwellungen berührten. "Sev, du bist fies!", keuchte Lucius und tat so als sei er beleidigt. "Och Purzelchen." Severus strich ihm sanft übers Haar.  
Lucius fasste Severus prompt an dessen pralle Männlichkeit und drückte diesen leicht. Severus stöhnte augenblicklich laut auf. "Nenn mich nie wieder Purzelchen!""O-Okay...mein Hengst!", keuchte Severus erregt. Lucius ließ dessen immer mehr anschwellenden Zauberstab los un küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.  
Lucius ließ seine Hand am Körper des vor Erregung leicht zitternden Severus entlang wandern. Dadurch wurde das ohnehin schon feurige Duell der Zungen noch intensiver. Heftig keuchend beendeten beide nach vielen Minuten das Duell und sahen sich an. "Lu", keuchte Sev kaum hörbar, "ich will dich!" Der Silberhaarige setzte ein breites Grinsen auf. "Oh mein kleiner Potionmaster, du wirst mich sicher bald wieder zu spüren bekommen. Aber heute habe ich mir etwas anderes für dich ausgedacht Panther." Severus blickte erwartungsvoll zu Lucius auf. Dieser grinste wieder, schnipste kurz mit den Fingern und prompt hing Severus gefesselt am Balken des Bettes. Er machte große Augen. "Lu was soll das?" "Sht." Augenblicklich erschien ein schwarzes Tuch um Severus Augen, durch das er garantiert nichts sehen konnte.  
Zufrieden machte sich Lucius daran Severus langsam zu einem glorreichen Orgasmus zu verhelfen.  
Severus keuchte heftig vor Erwartung und hielt es kaum ohne jegliche Berührung seines Lovers aus.  
Als dieser begann Severus Hals mit seiner Zunge zu liebkosen, konnte Severus nicht anders und stöhnte lautstark.  
Lucius Zunge wanderte flink über Severus empfindliche Haut und bahnte sich langsam ihren Weg zur Brust des schwarzen Panthers. Dort angekommen umrundete sie kurz Severus Brustwarzen, welche sich augenblicklich in die Höhe stellten. Lucius ließ es sich trotzdem nicht nehmen genüsslich an Severus seifen Knospen zu knabbern. Severus Stöhnen war lauter als zuvor und erregt bewegte er sein Becken nach vorne an Lucius.  
Dadurch angespornt saugte der nicht minder erregte Malfoy an den winzigen Rundungen seines wehrlosen Gespielen. Severus konnte nichts weiter tun als sich feste in die Fesseln zu krallen und darauf zu hoffen, dass Lucius ihn bald von seiner ständig zunehmenden Erregung zu befreien.  
Er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als dass sich sein feuriger Löwe bald an etwas anderes als nur seine Nippel wagte...   
  
  
A/N: Das war dann der zweite Teil. Hoffe er hat euch gefallen und ihr gebt auch ein Review ab! *hundeblickaufsetzt* Bis bald! Eure Romina 


End file.
